


I Take My Whiskey Straight

by robotsneedblankets



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsneedblankets/pseuds/robotsneedblankets





	

Usually on a Friday night, I could be found tucked into my bed and binge watching Futurama on Netflix or with my nose stuck in some book. It was not a common thing for me to be seen in a rinky dink bar, perched on a bar stool and throwing back shots of whatever cheap liquor the frat boy who was trying to pick me up was buying me. The only reason I was here was because it was my best friend Lana's birthday, and even though I loathed bars and other places where drunk people gathered, I loved my friend and wouldn't miss celebrating her birthday for the world. 

The frat boy that I mentioned earlier was now telling me all about how he was going to school for business so he could take over his dad's multi millions dollar company. I had to stifle a snort and hold back an extremely heavy eye roll. Ever since I had moved to California, the only guys I'd met had been rich boys who coasted on their good looks and daddy's money. It all got very boring after a while, so needless to say when Lana decided she wanted to dance, I was more than happy to hop off my bar stool and join her. 

As we danced to Partition by Beyoncé, singing every word as we did, I caught a glimpse of a really hot guy sauntering into the front door. He took a seat at the bar, close to where I had been previously sitting, and started to look around the room. When his eyes found Lana and me in the middle of the dance floor, they halted and stayed on us as we finished dancing through the rest of the song. 

"That guy is SO checking you out!" Lana said to me, nodding in the direction of the staring guy. 

"No way, he's looking at you," I said, shrugging her comment off. 

"OH MY GOD, SAMANTHA, DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?" Lana asked, her jaw dropping wide as she stared right back at the person of interest. 

"He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it...." I said, squinting. 

"That's Roman Godfrey! Remember, from the show we watched on Netflix?" Lana said, words a bit slurred from the alchohol she'd already consumed. 

I gasped when I realized she was right. How had I not recognized those lips, those cheekbones, the biggest, most piercing green eyes I'd ever seen. 

"You should go talk to him!" Lana said, breaking me away from my thoughts. 

I snorted, "Yeah right. As if a celebrity would give me the time of day." 

"You never know unless you try! If you don't go talk to him by yourself I'm gonna go over and tell him you want to!" Lana said, putting her hands on her tiny waist. 

I looked from Lana to the guy, who was now smirking at me. My heart involuntarily skipped a beat. I rolled my eyes and started to stride over to where he sat. I sat down on the stool beside him and raised an eyebrow, "Did you enjoy the show?" 

Mr. Cheekbones smiled broadly, "How could you tell? Can I buy you a drink?" 

I shrugged, "Sure, I'll have a shot of Jack Daniels." 

The guy raised his eyebrows at me and held up two fingers to get the attention of the bar tender, "Two shots of Jack, please," he turned his attention back to me, "My name is Bill by the way." 

"I'm Samantha," I said, flicking my red hair over my shoulder. 

The bartender came around with our drinks then. Bill grabbed his drink, pushed mine down to me and then raised his glass slightly, "To new friends," he said before swallowing his liquor. 

I raised my glass in response and downed my drink as well. After Bill bought me a few more shots, I had grown a bit brave. 

"So," I said, "You're an actor, right?" 

"Yeah, I am. Have you seen Hemlock Grove?" 

I nodded, "Actually when you came in, my friend realized who you were before I did, which is really embarrassing considering I was always the one going on about how hot Roman Godfrey is," I took a swig of the beer I was now nursing. 

Bill laughed, "Well, I'm glad we're on the same page. I was going on about how hot I think you are. In my head of course, while I was watching you and your friend dance." 

He had scooter his bar stool closer to mine. I could smell the liquor on his breath and could feel it brush against my ear as he leaned in to whisper, "I really like this dress. Doesn't leave much to the imagination." 

I blushed, which I hoped Bill just thought was the effects of the alchohol. I was wearing one of Lana's slip dresses, since I was a good bit curvier than her, the black silk material clung to me in all the right places. I was wearing a leather jacket with it, but Bill's eyes pierced through the extra layer. 

His hand was on my thigh, snaking it's way up higher and higher. I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. I had always been told my blue eyes could start and end wars. I didn't know what anyone meant by that until I looked into Bill's. At this point, they had grown dark, almost hazel, and his pupils were dilated, "Sorry if I'm coming off a little forward," he said in a voice that sounded more husky than it had previously. I felt a delicious warmth pool in my belly as we stared at each other, his hand still on my upper thigh with my own hand covering it. It had been a long time since anyone had made me feel like this, and he had barely even touched me. The next thing I said surprised even me when it came out of my mouth. I leaned in and said under my breath, "If you like the dress that much, I can only imagine how much you would like what's underneath it." 

Bill's eyebrows raised and he grinned a sexy, lazy grin, "Oh, baby. I bet it'd rock my world." Our faces were so close at this point that our noses were almost touching. 

"Go tell Lana you'll be back in a bit. I want to get you alone. That is, if you want of course," Bill said. 

My stomach was doing somersaults as I nodded and slid off the bar stool and walked out onto the dance floor where Lana was now dancing with the same frat boy that had been talking to me earlier, "Hey, are you okay in here by yourself for a bit?" I asked her over the loud music. 

"Sure, why?" Lana shouted. 

"Um, Bill and I are gonna go somewhere private. To talk!" I included that last part a little too fast and was trying to hard to be convincing. 

Lana squealed and wiggled her eyebrows at me before rocking her hips in my direction, "Get some, Sam. And tell me all about it later!" 

I felt color spread across my cheeks as I giggled and walked to where Bill was now standing by the front door of the bar. He held the door open for me and said, "After you, doll." We walked out into the chilly night. I pulled my leather jacket closer around me and Bill walked me to his car, which was parked in the side alleyway. It was a massive charcoal gray Land Rover. One of the nicest cars I'd ever seen. 

"Bet this is great on gas," I teased as I leaned against the passenger side front door of the SUV.

Bill giggled, "Yeah. Super eco friendly." 

I smiled and looked down at my feet, which were covered by my tried and true black Converse. Suddenly, Bill gently grabbed my chin, coaxing me to look up at him, "God, I wanna kiss that pretty mouth of yours," he mumbled. 

I bit my lip before saying, "I was just thinking the same thing about you." 

Bill hummed his approval before attacking my mouth with his. He pushed my body up against the Land Rover with his own, slipping his hands around my waist and gently squeezing my sides. I let my hands roam over his broad shoulder, which were covered by a black blazer over a white v-neck t shirt. His lips were so soft and even though they were so full and pouty, he knew how to use them without completely overpowering mine. He gently flicked his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for me to allow him to explore my mouth. I granted him access and pulled him closer when I felt his tongue gently slide across mine. He tasted like liquor and menthol cigarettes. It was an intoxicating flavor that had me even more turned on than I already was. 

Bill pulled away long enough to look down at me and whisper, "So fucking hot in this dress." He slid his hands up my sides. 

I was breathing hard at this point. I wanted more of him, "Let's get in the backseat." I said. 

Bill raised an eyebrow, "You're sure?" 

I nodded, and Bill obliged. He pressed a button on his remote control key and I heard the car doors click, signaling that they were unlocked. I opened the back passenger door and slid across the leather backseat. I went ahead and stripped my jacket off, throwing it into the floor board. Bill followed me into the car, shutting the door and locking all the doors back behind him. I pressed my lips back to his and helped him out of his blazer, which joined my leather jacket in the floor. 

The back of the Land Rover was so big that Bill was able to lay me on my back and lay across me comfortably, even though he was well over six feet tall. He tore his lips from mine and attached them to my neck, where he bit the tender flesh gently before running his tongue over it. I shivered under him when he found the most sensitive spot, right below the left side of my jaw. I felt him smile against my skin as he brought his hands up to my breasts, massaging them gently. 

"Not wearing a bra?" Bill asked. 

I shook my head no. My boobs were on the bigger side and I had planned on wearing a bra that night, but it had looked horrendous with my dress and I opted out of it. 

"Good. Makes it a lot easier for me to do this," he slid the straps of my dress down my arms and pulled the front down to my belly button. I gasped and the sudden air on my skin and then moaned loudly when Bill started nibbling on my right nipple. My hands flew to his head and I ran my fingers through his light brown hair, tugging on th ends each time he bit down on the tender flesh. 

"Fucking perfect," Bill whispered as he kissed the Valley between my breasts. I started pulling at his t shirt so he sat up and pulled it over his head. I pulled him back down to me and kissed him on the mouth. His hand slid down between our bodies and started sliding up towards my panties,   
"Tell me now if you want me to stop," he said, looking me in the eye. 

"I don't want you to stop," I said, meeting his gaze steadily. 

Bill made a low noise in his throat before pulling my dress the rest of the way off of me, leaving me only in my lacy black panties. 

"Oh, I like these," Bill said, slipping his hands up the sides of my panties, "As much as I'd love to rip them off of you right now, I'll be gentle. They look expensive." 

"How thoughtful of you," I mamanged to whimper. God he was so hot. 

"That's me. Chivalrous as fuck," Bill said, shooting me that lazy grin of his. 

"Are you gonna do something or are you just gonna comment on how pretty my panties are?" I asked.

Bill laughed out loud, "Greedy little thing, aren't you?" His gaze turned serious, "Tell me what you want, Samantha." 

Just hearing my name come out of his mouth sent a shiver up my spine. A shiver that gave me enough courage to say, "You. I want you." 

Bill smiled, "I'm happy to oblige to that, baby." He sat up and unbuttoned his jeans before sliding them down his long legs. I could already see his hard on through his gray boxer briefs and had to bite my lip to keep from moaning at the sight. 

Bill leaned back down over me, kissing my lips. His hand roamed between my legs, where he rubbed me over my panties. I whimpered and ground my hips against his hand, desperate for more friction. He hooked his index finger into the side of my panties and yanked them down my legs. Once they were around my ankles I kicked them off and reached for the waistband of Bill's underwear. 

Bill grabbed my hand and held it up above my head, "Not yet, pretty girl." 

I poured, but not for long because he suddenly slipped two fingers inside me, causing me to arch my back and cry out. Bill groaned at the sight of my pleasure, "You're so fucking wet. Did I make you this excited?" Bill asked innocently, lust filling his eyes.

I was breathless but nodded. I could feel a familiar sensation building up in the pit of my stomach as Bill expertly curled his fingers inside me to touch my g-spot. I was on the verge of an orgasm when he suddenly pulled his fingers out of me. I leaned up to protest and saw him freeing himself of his boxers. His erection sprang free of its confines and I gasped at the size of it. 

Bill looked up at me when he heard me gasp,"Don't worry baby. I have a condom," he said, pulling a little foil packet out of the pocket of his jeans that were now slung over the back of the driver's seat. 

I watched him roll the condom on before he sat down in the seat and pulled me on top of him so I'd be straddling him. I lined my entrance up with the tip of his dick and eased myself onto him. I gasped as I felt him fill me up. 

"Fuuuuuuck. You feel so good," Bill groaned as I started to move. I dug my nails into his shoulders and started riding him a little faster. "Bill," I moaned into his ear as he squeezed my ass cheeks as I slid up and down his dick. 

"Say it again, pretty baby. My name sounds so sweet coming out of your mouth," Bill said breathlessly. 

I whispered his name into his ear before gently biting his earlobe. He made a growling noise and pushed my back onto my back. He raised my legs over his shoulders and started pounding into me. I moaned loudly as he relentlessly hit my g-spot again and again and again. 

"You haven't been fucked properly in a while, have you angel?" Bill asked. 

I shook my head no, still a moaning mess beneath him, "I'm so close, Bill." 

"I know, baby me too." 

"Hold out for me!" 

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't let the lady cum first?" Bill asked, his hair beginning to fall in his face. 

I could tell Bill was having a hard time holding in his orgasm. His thrusts were getting sloppy and he was biting his lip, a line formed between his eyebrows. I felt my own orgasm come on strong and I cried out Bill's name as I reached my high. Bill came right after me, swearing as he rode out his high. 

He pulled out of me and kissed me softly on the lips, "How was that for you?" He asked as he pulled the condom off and threw it out the car window. 

"It was amazing. I-I really needed that, honestly," I said. 

Bill grinned, "Glad I could be of assistance, baby." 

After we dressed and got out of the car, Bill asked me to put my number in his phone, "I'll call you and maybe sometime this week I can take you out to dinner. If you'd like." 

I smiled, "Are you asking me on a date?" 

Bill smiled back, "It's only fair. You deserve for me to buy you dinner after that amazing sex." 

I laughed and stood on my tiptoes to give him one more soft, long kiss on the lips, "I would love to go to dinner with you."


End file.
